The Trials of the Master (Remastered)
by PokePotterfan93
Summary: A redo of my first fic. At 18, Ash Ketchum, a member of the International Police is trying to save Kanto from the evil Team Rocket.


A/N: Ok. So I began writing FanFiction after my cousin began reading the original version of this story. As my writing skills improved through the last near 2 years I began to look at this story as a cliché ridden fic that mostly people probably laughed at. So I've decided to rewrite it. This is the re-mastered, longer plot, better writing style and a lot of mistakes fixed, also my own OC Mega Evolutions and Mega Ring idea.

* * *

**Chapter 1: A Dark New World**

* * *

It was supposed to be different. Become the Champion. Marry the girl. Settle down and retire. It was supposed to be different, but thanks to Team Rocket all Ash could do was fight. It was eight years ago when he set off on his journey with Pikachu and a lot changed. Thanks to the eventual maturity of Jessie and James, Team Rocket had established bases in Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova and even Kalos. Ash had been fighting them the last eight years in every region and had been working with Looker in the International Police. He answered his Pokegear when he heard the familiar ringtone of Misty singing his favourite song.

"Agent Ketchum reporting, there's no sign of the cargo yet, over." He relayed, holding onto the earpiece. "I hope something happens, Greninja's getting pretty restless." He chuckled.

"Yeah well tell him to take it easy, Pokėlantis wasn't built in a day." Looker smirked through the headset, checking his watch from the base.

"No, but it was conquered in a day if you believe those latest reports from the ruins." Ash pointed out, carefully surveying the area. "Wait. Oh shit! I see one of the Admin's. It looks like Domino."

Looker nearly dropped the headset. "Agent Ketchum, your orders are simple: capture her, alive!"

"Ok." Ash disconnected and hopped down. "Hello Domino, it's been a long time babe." Domino was one of Giovanni's top agents, with most of the other Admin's referring to her as the 'Bosses Pet'. She was a slim blonde haired woman with piercing grey eyes. The most frightening part of Domino was no one knew what Pokémon she used in battle.

"Ah, if it isn't little Ashy." Domino grinned. "I was hoping they'd send someone competent to fight me." She picked one of the dark black Poké Balls from her belt and threw it towards him. "Go Arcanine!" The large orange canine Pokémon with black stripes and cream mane appeared to be powerful with its fangs showing.

Ash smirked. "An Arcanine, that's really supposed to scare me, I don't think so. Greninja, let's show 'em how we do it!" He threw his Poké Ball towards the large canine. A large blue amphibian appeared from the Poké Ball. At first glance it appeared to be wearing a scarf, until further inspection revealed it was a large tongue. "Greninja, use Mud Sport!" He commanded. The Pokémon's body began to glow brown for a second as it hurled three large tufts of mud.

"Arcanine, use Wild Charge!" Domino ordered back. The canine became cloaked in a large sheet of electricity as it charged towards Greninja who simply open its arms and grabbed onto it. "What the fuck is happening? That should've been super effective!"

Ash simply grinned and laughed. "It would've been, if not for Greninja's ability, Protean."

"Protean?" Domino's brow furrowed.

"Allow me to explain. Whenever Greninja uses a move, it changes type to mimic that move so it'll always receive the STAB bonus." Ash's laughs had gotten louder. "Greninja, use Acrobatics!" The large amphibian Pokémon sped towards the canine, silver lines trailing behind it as it punched and kicked Arcanine.

Domino frowned. "You just made a mistake, Arcanine, give 'em a taste of that Wild Charge!" She commanded. Again Arcanine's body became shrouded in electricity as it charged towards Greninja, hitting it square in the chest. Greninja flew into a nearby wall and crashed, while Arcanine had lines of electricity moving through its body as it yelped in pain.

Ash watched as Greninja gingerly got up and nodded to him. "Let's finish this. Greninja, use Water Shuriken!" He commanded. Greninja's webbed hands began to glow ocean blue and form an orb of water. As each orb was fired at a great speed they formed into ninja stars, each one impacting on Arcanine's body. All five hits managed to impact on Arcanine, making the Pokémon howl in pain and faint. "Hand over the package and I'll be on my way."

"Arcanine, return…fuck you Ketchum, I've got a plane to catch!" Domino's backpack formed into a jetpack as she flew towards the plane.

"Gliscor, come on out and follow that plane!" Ash threw another Poké Ball. A large scorpion like Pokémon glided towards the plane at lightning speed. Ash returned Greninja and began to run across the cliff. He was in enemy territory, the Kanto region…his old home. He jumped from the cliff and grabbed Gliscor's stinger, propelling himself to the plane. He returned Gliscor and snuck into the plane.

* * *

Domino reached the cockpit of the plane and handed the package to a man seated in a large leather chair. "There were no problems I hope?" He asked, tapping the screen of his tablet device.

"No problems at all, Colress." Domino grinned. "I ran into Ketchum but it was nothing major."

Colress's eyes widened. "He's in Kanto?!" He shouted, standing up. "Do you realise how much trouble he can be? Does he know what we're transporting?"

"I don't think so. He knew of a package but if he knew what it was then he would've mentioned it by name." Domino reasoned, watching him carefully. Colress was one of seven people who out ranked her. Domino wasn't a stupid blonde. She knew that Giovanni had handpicked Colress for the job since he was the leading expert in the field of Pokémon Strength Augmentation.

"Excellent. Send it to the lab below with the stones. We'll start copying and equipping when we go to HQ." Colress sat back down, frowning. "You're dismissed."

Ash had heard he had to and quickly travelled down the vent to the laboratory to see if the intelligence report was correct. He quietly skulked down the vents, listening in to other titbits of information about the running of Team Rocket. As he reached the main lab he took out a sapphire tinted Poké Ball known as a Crystal Ball. With a gentle tap a small rodent popped out of the Ball. "Ok Sparks, I know I usually rely on your dad, but I need your help. Go out there and use Thunder Wave." The small yellow Pokémon known as Pichu walked over and released a weak pulse of electricity, paralysing all the guards.

Ash smiled and patted the small Pokémon's head. "Thanks Sparks, you're starting to get really good at that." He returned the little rodent and went to the silver metallic briefcase. When he opened it he was shocked. Inside the briefcase was one of the legendary Mega Rings and fifty Mega Stones, which didn't make sense to Ash, there were only thirty known stones. He closed the case and walked towards one of the windows. "Looker, I got the package, but Domino is still on their ship. You were right." He kicked in the window and hopped out of it. With a whoosh of air he was flying away on one of his oldest Pokémon.

* * *

Misty Ketchum was beyond worried. Her husband of six weeks had been called for another mission. She moved around their house in Anistar City, fixing things that weren't even out of place. Pikachu followed her movements, chuckling to itself as he sat in his favourite armrest. Delia was there, cooking to hide her own worry while Samuel Oak was sitting with Brock and Cilan, chatting about the relaxed atmosphere of the Kalos Region.

As soon as lunch was prepared everyone began to eat at the table, keeping polite conversation and being careful not to mention Ash in front of Misty. A chuckle was heard from the door as Pikachu rushed over. "Hey buddy, I see you all started without me. Hope you made seconds because I am starving." Misty was in his arms as the last word left his mouth, replacing it with her lips.

"Sit down, you had me worried sick." Misty slapped his head affectionally as she plated him up a large helping of chicken teriyaki with rice. "So, how did it go, Agent Ketchum?"

"Kanto's a shell of what she was…" Ash admitted, causing everyone to drop their forks or in traditional Brock style, his chopsticks. "Team Rocket has full control of the Region. Most the cities have been renamed while Pallet is still hidden with the shielding we designed."

"That's good, as long as Giovanni doesn't get into the Lab." Prof. Oak sighed in relief. "It was lucky Augustine was able to keep all your Pokémon safe, Ash."

Ash nodded and tucked into his food. "I don't know what Giovanni's planning but it involves Mega Evolution…and stones I've never seen before."

Prof. Oak's face turned to a worried one. "Augustine once mentioned there could be more…twenty more that belonged to the Kalos Knights."

Ash nodded. "I'm going to ask Looker if I can use 'em. I have some Pokémon with Mega Evolutions."

"Oh please, I can name them all on one hand, babe." Misty chuckled. "Charizard, Blastoise, Venusaur, Heracross and Garchomp." She sipped her tea.

"Actually if those are the Kalos Knight's stones, add Greninja and Aegislash, not to mention you forgot the Lucario Korrina gave Ash." Brock added, smiling to Misty.

"Anyway," Ash interjected. "Back to Kanto, reports told us that the Admin's control the major cities and strongholds have been set up to combat rebellions."

Misty frowned. "Is there anything about Cerulean City, or the gym?"

"Cerulean is now called Golem City." Ash sighed. "Another thing is the Gyms are all closed down…Surge's was burned down."

Brock and Misty frowned. "Who would close the Gyms? They bring so many people joy…" Brock's voice was hollow, sad, after all the Gym was his life for a long time.

"Giovanni's set up a special tournament. According to some inside info I got, first place is a position in Team Rocket and the chance to move to Fortress City." Ash smirked and took a large gulp of his drink. "Do we still have some of that tech we stole off of Team Flare?"

Misty slapped his cheek. "NO! I won't lose you to them!" She shouted. Eight years of knowing Ash meant she could nearly completely read his mind.

"I have to, Mist." Ash whispered, taking her hand and kissing it. "No one would know it's me, I have a bunch of new Pokémon they haven't seen and I know I can do this."

"Ash…" She hugged him tightly.

"I know, I know." He whispered, holding her close to him.

* * *

After dinner was done and dusted Misty and Ash retired for the night. Misty had her head on Ash's chest, contently listening to his heartbeat. Pikachu was asleep on his personal bed on the bookcase, twitching its cheeks as it dreamt of battling. "You're really going to try for it, aren't you?"

"Yeah, Mist. I need to do this, for all of us. We can't keep living here in Kalos…I love this place babe, but it's not home. I miss Kanto. I miss Pallet Town, fishing in Cerulean Lake with you, picnics on the Mt. Moon summit and mostly…I miss us being able to have personal space." Ash kissed her passionately for a moment. "We're turning nineteen soon, we both know couples our age have at least one baby by now."

Misty nodded. "And it would be nice, especially with the Kanto population decrease…"

"If we take down Kanto…all the dominos will fall." Ash whispered, cuddling into the redhead.

* * *

Augustine Sycamore was a polite man, though he would often drift the conversations about the various cafés in Kalos among other things. Ash had made contact with him when he reached fourteen, after the loss in Unova he got the old crew back and decided to travel to get out of his funk. When the evacuation of Kanto was ordered by Giovanni, Sycamore got as many Kanto natives possible to Kalos and into homes.

Ash sat in his usual seat in the Professor's study. "Augustine, we need some equipment, the Holo-Cloak, the voice changer and a new I.D that'll allow me to easily access Kanto."

"All doable, but I must ask, why now?"

"I need to make waves in Kanto with an alias." Ash admitted. "Looker's a good man, but he's a fool, Augustine. He doesn't understand the way people have to act. It's all regulation with him now. He's changed too much since Kanto went black."

"While that may be true, Ash, Looker is also one of the most trusted members of the International Police." Prof. Sycamore sighed. "You'll need a new team. Try to make it an unbalanced one, pick one type of Pokémon and stick to it."

"Dark…" Ash said after some intense thought.

"Ok. Try to find a reasonable team placement." Prof. Sycamore suggested, finishing his tea.

"I will." Ash nodded to him, standing up. "Snowbelle's a nice place, but it's not home to me…"

"I understand completely. When I toured the world I never found anywhere as relaxed as my hometown."

"I'm glad you're on our side, Augustine." Ash patted his shoulder.

Prof. Sycamore sighed. "After that terrible accident with Lysandre…I will never allow darkness to rise again."

Ash nodded. "I know old friend…to the reunification of Kanto."

"To the reunification of Kanto." Prof. Sycamore nodded.

* * *

**A/N: I remember first writing this story, it was all in bold, wasn't spaced at first…it was terrible. My hope is you all enjoy this story immensely. Please review and give feedback, it's always helpful.**


End file.
